God
Gods are a staple part of the Shinza Banshou Franchise. Gods are beings who's souls have reached a high enough quality that they can manipulate and control reality based on their deepest and strongest desires, their Law. Types There are two types of gods: Hegemony Gods and Transcendence Gods. Hegemony Gods A Hegemony God's law expands outwards. They are basically living universes, constantly expanding to encompass all of creation. That being the case, only one Hadou God can exist at a time under normal circumstances because if two or more existed, the strongest one would inevitably consume the weaker ones and continue expanding. Hadou Gods are capable of reaching the Throne. Transcendence Gods A Transcendence God's Law is internalized. This allows them to change the reality inside themselves and ignore a Hadou God's Law entirely. Gudou Gods can not reach the throne, but, unlike Hadou Gods, multiple Gudou gods can exist at once without having to fight. Pseudo-Gods Pseudo-Gods, while not the official term used, are beings that have not actually achieved godhood themselves, but instead achieve it through a connection to one who has. They are typically less powerful then actual gods as their strength is determined by the god who they are connected to. Known examples: * The [[Longinus Dreizehn Orden|'Longinus Dreizehn Orden']] are all elevated to Pseudo-Gods upon Reinhard reaching Aziltuth. * [[Shirou Yusa|'Shirou Yusa']] becomes a Pseudo-God upon Ren reaching Atziluth. * The [[Yatsukahagi|'Yatsukahagi']] are all Pseudo-Gods resurrected by Tenma Yato. * [[The Tumor|'The Tumor']] is a sort of Pseudo-God due to siphoning power from Hajun. Achieving Godhood. The act of achieving godhood, known as [[Ewigkeit#Aztiluth|'Atziluth']] in Dies Irae and Taikyoku in Kajiri Kamui Kagura, is when a being manages to elevate themselves to become a god. How one does it can very from person to person, with the Morningstar achieving it by rewriting time, and the Eternal Moment and the Golden Beast achieving it through the use of Ewigkeit. However some people are naturally born with souls powerful enough to achieve godhood upon the death of their mortal body, such as Marie and Hajun. Taikyoku Values A god's power can be recorded by a unit of measurment. These values of power are known as Taikyoku Values. Should a god have a higher value than another (Ex. Higher one has a value of 2 whereas the Lower one has a value of 1), the one with higher Taikyoku will always reign supreme to that of the God with the lower value. Known Taikyoku Values: * Hajun (w/Tumor), Habaki Sakagami (Boosted by both Hajun and Tumor): Immeasurable * Tenma Yato (At his peak): 100 * Mercurius, Reinhard Heydrich (Rea's Route), Ren Fuji (Rea's Route), Marie: 90 * Reinhard (Marie's Route), Ren (Marie's Route), Nerose Satanel, Seventh Heaven: 80 * Tenma Yato (Weakened): 70 * Habaki Sakagami, Rindou Koga, Yakou Madara: 65 (Post-Hajun) * Soujirou Mibu, Shiori Kujou, Ryuusui Mikado: 60 (Post-Hajun) * Tenma Ootake: 50 * Tenma Sukuna: 47 * Tenma Tokoyo: 44 * Tenma Akuro, Tenma Morei: 40 * Tenma Numahime: 36 * Tenma Momiji: 33 * Tenma Awaumi: 2 Category:Gods Category:Concepts Category:Dies Irae Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Dies Irae Pantheon